Death Row A love story kind of
by InsaneRapidFanfictionist
Summary: Buttercup has a crush on Butch but so did Blossom. Blossom steals Butch from Buttercup and Buttercup is mad!


**DISCLIAMER:** This story is a work of parody and satire, ect.

I do not own, The PowerPuff Girls… Yet, or any other characters mentioned in this story.

Death row,

A love story… kind of

Chapter 1

It was an average and mildly suggestive day for our young heroines. The Professor had just finished masturbating when he heard a knock at the door. He hoped it was the pizza delivery bitch, however it was just the Mayor. He had forgotten to wear pants that day and The Professor could see Pinocchio was lying, if you know what I mean.

"Can I see the PowerPiss Girls? I mean Puff, like Puffing weed like snoop dog," He asked. The Professor decided to make up a lie that the PowerPiss Girls were busy doing stuff. The Mayor whose intelligence was less than the PowerPuff Girls believed it and carried on while touching and playing with himself. The professor smiled to his devious self for lying to the Mayor, like Micheal Jackson lying to himself about winning a Grammy award. Which brings us back to the girls.

"Bubbles, I need to barrow your toys!" Buttercup exclaimed like a horny cougar mom.

"I broke mine last night." Bubbles wasn't even paying attention, she had been to busy helping the Mexican drug lord "pack his bags."

"Bubbles son of a bitch! Are you paying any attention?" Bubbles had ADHD so she still wasn't paying attention. Buttercup decided to let it go as she lay down and though about a much juicier topic, boys. She had one single boy on her mind, Butch. The green colored member of a certain gang of bad boys. The KKK, he was just so adorable; Buttercup knew she needed him. It was then that the emergency line rang, which Buttercup answered quickly. The mayor asked if they could fight the RowdyRuff Boys. Buttercup knew this would be her only chance as she slammed down the phone. She called her sexually confused sisters in and they were off to save the day.

"Hey girls, want to play a game?" Butch had yelled. Buttercup wanted to say something but Blossom had answered before she could.

"Of course not! You guys are bad, which is the opposite of good. Good will always triumph over bad, good bad, bad good, good." Blossom yelled back proudly pissing herself because she too had a crush on Butch. Secretly they all had a crush on Butch even the Mayor but not Bubbles. Bubbles was always to high to have a crush. It was the same for Boomer; the dumb blond member of the RowdyRuff boys.

It was an epic battle between them, that lasted seventy-two point five seconds. The PowerPuff Grills had won.

"How could this anal shit fuck happen?" Butch screamed. He stared up to see Buttercup and Blossom floating over him. He knew he wanted to look up their skirts like a horny dog in heat. He couldn't though because he was too weak. He just watched and felt sorry for himself because he let Mojo Jojo down and didn't save the town or Mr. Krabs. He was surprised to find that Blossom was giving him a hand, not to get up but to get off. He wasn't sure if he should like it or not, yet somehow, he did. Buttercup could only watch paralyzed with fear and disgust. She flew away angry probably to kill something with rage, like a carrot. Brick had left long beforehand. Bubbles and Boomer were off to the side, to high to even realize what was happening before them.

"How the fuck could this happen?" Buttercup angrily mumbled to herself. This had to be one of the worst days of her life. Blossom had stole her man and probably Butch's virginity assuming he had it before then. She had a plan though, she would kill Blossom. She did deserve it after all. Then suddenly out of nowhere came a generic training montage, that featured Buttercup getting things that she would use to kill Blossom with. She went back to find that Blossom was still at it. She thought about how she would actually perform her Haynes crime. Before she could really think, a Jehovah's witness tried to get Buttercup to convert. She however, was already a proud Jew. She had to think of something fast before the Jehovah's witness had warped her mind. She pulled out her religious figure, a dradle. She began chanting

"The power of dradle compels you!" She repeated that four hundred and twenty seven times and to her surprise, she actually converted the Jehovah's witness.

By the time it was over Blossom was gone. Buttercup was left more angry than ever. She needed to hit up the club. It was brand new and was called "Club P Ness."

She wasn't allowed in though because of her age so she killed the bouncer and splattered his blood all over the club walls. It was so gross Buttercup puked out the dying body of the Jehovah's witness because she ate him. Blood was everywhere, she needed to get out of there before the police came but just a peak wouldn't hurt.


End file.
